Final Battle
by Advanced Faith
Summary: Chapt 1 up: Laurence and his friends return, with a new person, The Doctor! From Doctor Who! . R&R plz, tell your friends about this story if they like Doctor Who, Pokemon, Avatar, Dinosaur King. Shippings hav changed, Piplupshipping, not LaurenceXJoanna.
1. Prologue

Ages:

Laurence, Ash, John, George, Zach, Ben, Joanna and Samantha: 17

May: 16

Dawn and Max: 14

Brock: 20

Suzie: 19

**Final Battle**

**Prologue: The Awakening**

It was a foggy night in 1590, in the city of Cerulean, a mysterious figure trudged through the abandoned streets. No-one around, not a sound to be heard, apart from the persons feet splashing through the puddles. He came across the mysterious water that led to the dangerous cave, Cerulean Cave, the name was given for the creature that lurked inside its dark labyrinth. The figure gave one look at his hand and threw what he was holding into the cave.

"Rise, beast, to destroy the world, once and for all!" The man shouted, he watched eagerly waiting to see if it would awake. But alas the beast did not rise that night, but in many years the item the figure threw would activate, and awaken the beast!

**More Details**

Me: Hey everyone! Good to see ya all!

Ash: Get on with it!

Me: Okay Sheesh, well like POKEMON: Hunt For The Chosen One, I will give you all further details about the basic plot, which might swivel as I get more ideas, as usual it's Advanceshipping story. Contains people from

certain shows such as: Doctor Who, Avatar, Yugioh/GX, Star Wars (Not much reference), Dinosaur King and many others (which I can't remember).

Previews:

"The worlds are merging! One by one the worlds connect thus making enemies and friends appear!" Laurence explained.

"Oh no" Laurence said

"What?" Ash asked

"One more enemy has entered this war, and it's the most powerful one yet!" Laurence said turning around

"EXTERMINATE" came from behind Ash...

"May, what do you feel for Ash?" Joanna asked

"Why?" May asked

"Because I heard from George, that Ash and Laurence might die any second now" Joanna said as she started to cry. Fear showed in May's eyes...

The Cerulean Dragon flew straight for Rayquaza smashing the latter through the air...

More Details:

Me: Well the shippings are

POKEMON:

Advanceshipping

Slight Ikarishipping

Penguinshipping

LaurenceXJoanna

GeorgeXSamantha

Egoshipping

Vulpixshipping (Brock X Suzie)

Max X Dawn

AVATAR:

Kataang

Tokka

DINOSAUR KING:

Max X Zoe

YUGIOH/GX:

Jaden X Alexis

Yugi X Tea

Me: That's all the pairings I know of for know

Ash: Have you given them the basic plot?  
Me: Sort of anyway, The worlds are merging big enemies, strong friends come to the Pokemon world, and the war begins, Enemies like The Cybermen, the Daleks, Azula, The Alpha Gang, Team Rocket, Shadow Riders (Return) and so on, Team Mates such as The Tenth Doctor, Captain Jack, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Max, Jaden and so on.

Ash: Nice keep going

Me: Actually I'll hand over to you

Ash: okay, as Laurence (that's my name) said the worlds merge and the war begins, the most lethal things in the war are: The Daleks, The Cybermen, The Cerulean Dragon, Laurence here, John, Ben, Zach and The Doctor.

Me: Thank You for listening, hope to update soon!

P.s. Sorry for not updating for a long time I've had serious writers block and a bit of romance troubles.


	2. The Small Eventful ReUnion

**Final Battle **

**Chapter 1**

**The Small Eventful Re-Union**

Hey, you remember me? Laurence? The author of these stories? The guy from fics such as POKEMON: Hunt for the Chosen one? The story that has slipped so much I might give up on it? Anyway I'm here to tell you a story, the story of Love, Hatred, pain, sorrow, suffering, deaths, wars, victories, defeats and legends, the story... of the Final Battle! It began like this...

Ash Ketchum sat on his bed flicking through the TV channels, the Seventeen-year-old boy wasn't really paying attention to the news, he was thinking of something else, someone else actually, two someone's, one was Laurence, the friend that risked life and limb for everyone he knew. The other was non-other than May Maple, the Sixteen-year-old that had captured Ash's heart, but obviously he didn't know. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard a massive bang in the garden, Pikachu, the furry yellow creature beside him jumped as well.

"W-What the heck was that?" Ash said jumping up to look out the window. What he saw shocked him more, the friend he was just thinking about was in his garden! Laurence flipped backwards as a portal opened out came another person in a suit.

"So you followed me? Mistake, Vashta Nerada!" Laurence shouted, he put a hand in his jacket and pulling out a pen shaped object, pointed it at the 'Vashta Nerada' and pushed a button, the light in the suit turned on showing the face of a... Skeleton!

"Aah!" Ash said jumping backwards when he looked back out the window he saw Laurence's legs,

"You all right there Mate?" Laurence asked

"Fine" Ash said.

"Quick, I need your help!" Laurence said gesturing towards the Vashta Nerada.

"Okay! Pikachu come on!" Ash said running down the stairs, when he reached the garden he just caught Laurence blasting fire at the Skeleton.

"How? Oh Avatar!" Ash said

"Yes, remember you know how to bend" Laurence said

"Yeah, anyway what's Vashta Nerada?" Ash asked

"To put it simply, Piranhas of the shadows, this is a swarm in a suit" Laurence explained, "and it's got COMPANY!" Laurence said doing a back flip as two more suited skeletons appeared through another portal that opened.

"You fools, you can't defeat us" The three said in unison.

"Oh come on, we're not that bad!" Laurence said

"Where's Sparks?" Ash asked

"Take a look at my back" Laurence said, and sure enough when Ash looked, there was a lump.

"We need to fight!" Laurence said

"What with?" Ash asked

"Teamwork, see the lights on their necks? Keeps the conscious alive, pull it out the Skeleton goes kaput" Laurence explained, "I'll go for the lights" Laurence whispered.

"Yeah, but how do we defeat 'em, with just the two of us?" Ash asked

"Not two, three, four, five, six but seven!" Laurence shouted, as a portal opened behind them. Out stepped John, Ben, Zach, George and someone Ash didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" Ash asked quietly

"This, this is the Doctor" Laurence said, "Mind if I tell him who you are?" Laurence asked 'the Doctor'

"Sure" he said.

"The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, he is nine-hundred and three years old" Laurence explained, "and he's gonna help us, where's Donna?" Laurence asked the Doctor

"No time for chit-chat!" The Doctor said.

"Huh?" Laurence asked as he turned round, coming face to face with the Skeleton, "SHIT!" he shouted blasting fire at the suit's stomach area.

"Thank god!" Laurence muttered

"You all right?" John asked

"Yep and I apologize for my language" Laurence said

"We've got bigger problems!" Ben said.

"Count the Shadows" Laurence said

"Eh?" Ash asked

"Only one warning, Count the Shadows" Laurence answered.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"How many shadows has the middle one got?" Laurence asked

"On- hang on, six!" Ash said.

"Right there, uh Ash?" Doctor said, Laurence pulled out the pen object again

"What is that?" Ash asked

"This is a Sonic Screwdriver" Laurence said. He walked over the Skeleton he knocked over, pointed the SS at the light in his neck and pushed a button, the Skeleton fell over. Laurence picked it up and threw it into the portal; the Doctor did the same to another one.

"One lef-" Zach said, but before he could finish he fell unconscious

"What??" Ash asked

"YOU!" Laurence shouted at the remaining Vashta Nerada.

"Yes me" the Skeleton said

"YOU TOUCH ONE MORE OF MY FRIENDS I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL AND BACK, TWICE!!" Laurence yelled getting right into the Skeleton's face.

'Told you he risked life and limb' Ash thought

"As if you could do that!" The Vashta Nerada said.

"Laurence, you have two shadows!" Ben said

"Ha, fool" Laurence said, he aimed a hand at the second shadow and blasted a gold ray at the shadow.

"H-o-w?" John asked

"The direction of the sun, I knew which one was false" Laurence explained.

"Let's kick ass!" Ash said

"Two" Laurence said

"What?" Ash said

"He does things like that" John said.

"For how long?" Ash asked

"I'll tell you the whole story, when we defeat the Vashta Nerada" John said jumping into action, literally. John leapt up in the air and came smashing down, blasting the Skeleton back into the fence. Laurence followed up by jumping, faster than usual thanks to Airbending, whipped out his SS and destroyed the Skeleton's consciousness. Together John, Laurence and Ash threw the Vashta Nerada into the portal.

"Alright then, I'll go and get Donna" The Doctor said

"Good" Ben said

"What about Zach?" Ash asked.

"I'll wake him up" George said, he sent a blast of lightning at Zach's… uh… rear end.

"Ouch!" Zach shouted jumping in the air

"Okay, now why did Laurence randomly say 'two'?" Ash asked

"Sit" John said.

_Flashback_

"NO! NO! NO!" Laurence shouted

"What?" Dawn asked

"No, it can't happen, stop!" Laurence shouted paying no attention to Dawn's question.

"Laurence, what's wrong?" Dawn asked frantically

"Don't touch her! I swear on my life you touch her I'll kill you again!" Laurence shouted pushing Dawn out the way. Dawn looked round and gasped.

"What are you?" Dawn asked

"Me, I am… Mewthree, here for revenge" the thing said

"No, don't do that! Take me instead, leave Dawn alone!" Laurence said running in-front of Dawn, standing protectively

"What… does he want to do?" Dawn asked scared

"Take me instead… Don't hurt her!" Laurence shouted stepping forward.

"Fair enough, I'll take you, and not touch the girl!" Mewthree shouted flying towards Laurence.

"Dawn I need to tell you something!" Laurence said hurriedly

"What?" Dawn asked

"I-AAAAAGGGHHH!" Laurence screamed as Mewthree smashed into him, both of them disappearing.

"LAURENCE!" Dawn shouted.

_End of flashback_

"While Laurence was controlled by Mewthree apparently he had visions, he saw himself, and a everlasting fire, always surrounding him, slowly spreading out, surrounding the earth, ever since, every month he's said a random number, but it always descends, every time" John explained.

"And I know why" Zach said, "The vision, the countdown, to the total burning" he said.

"What burning?" Ash asked

"The burning of the Universe!" John said

TBC

How'd you like it? Good? Brilliant? Bad? Rubbish? Let me know! Tell your friends, if they like Doctor Who, Dinosaur King, Avatar, Pokemon, Star Wars and other shows and I'll try to contribute them in this story!

Next Time:

"Hang on, why is Doctor Who in Pokemon?" Ash asked

"The universes… they're… merging!" Laurence said…

"Hello Ash, my name… is Rose Tyler" the blonde woman said…


End file.
